Certain refrigerator appliances utilize sealed systems for cooling chilled chambers of the refrigerator appliances. A typical sealed system includes an evaporator and a fan, the fan generating a flow of air across the evaporator and cooling the flow of air. The cooled air is then provided through an opening into the chilled chamber to maintain the chilled chamber at a desired temperature. Air from the chilled chamber is circulated back through a return duct to be re-cooled by the sealed system during operation of the refrigerator appliance, maintaining the chilled chamber at the desired temperature.
Certain refrigerator appliances use cooled air from the sealed system to cool an ice making assembly to a temperature sufficient for producing and storing ice. For example, certain refrigerator appliances have an icemaker mounted within an icebox on the door of the refrigerator appliance. The icebox may be in thermal communication with a heat exchanger which is in fluid communication with cooled airflow from the sealed system. The icemaker is mounted to the heat exchanger such that the heat exchanger provides direct conductive cooling to the icemaker. However, icemakers typically require frequent service and/or maintenance, and removal of the icemaker from the heat exchanger is frequently complicated, laborious, and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance including an ice making assembly having one or more features for simplifying maintenance would be useful. More particularly, an ice making assembly including an attachment system that makes removal and installation of the icemaker quick and easy would be especially beneficial.